Sailor Mars
by Tess Mercer
Summary: As Sailor Mars, Kagome fights crime and battles evil, all while trying to elude the persistent and cunning detective Sesshomaru. AU


Sailor Mars, Detention Part 1

"Sango, you have to promise not to tell anyone. I'm serious!" Kagome pleaded, her large azure eyes focused on her best friend as she gripped her shoulders.

"What do you mean?! This is huge!" Sango whispered back, her voice rising higher than she intended, but she was quickly hushed as Kagome's hands clasped over her mouth.

"Hey, keep it down, someone might hear you!" Kagome forced the words out in a rushed whisper. Sango could keep a secret, she knew, but keeping her excitement down was an entirely different thing. They were both in the library- hidden behind one of the large, oak-colored shelves, but Kagome was sure someone would eventually find them if Sango didn't quiet down.

Sango attempted to speak, her words muffled while Kagome's hands remained stuck on her mouth. She reached up, peeling her friend's fingers down as she spoke, trying to keep her voice low, "Well, I want in!"

"…What?" Kagome blinked before her brow twitched, "What do you mean you want in?!"

"You know what I mean!" Sango swatted at her, her brows narrowing, "I want in. I want to help you!"

"H-help?!" Kagome's lips fell ajar before she shook her head quickly, "No, no! Absolutely not! You can't help!"

"Why not? I've been training down at the dojo after school. I'm the best there is down there. I can really help you! And I told you before, I can sense things now Kagome. I can sense people! I'd be a big help!" Sango pleaded, her brows furrowing, "You shouldn't be doing this alone anyway!"

"Being Sailor Mars isn't a game. It's not just all fun! Being shot at is serious business." Kagome muttered back, watching as Sango's arms crossed over her chest.

"I can handle it, I swear. You have to trust me Kagome. Besides, if anything goes wrong, you'll be there, right?!" Sango asked, her hopeful brown eyes peering at her friend.

Kagome cringed. Watching her own back was hard enough, but watching Sango as well was going to be difficult, "How do you know I'm not lying anyway, hm?"

"Pfft, lying? This explains all your late night disappearances when you tell your mom you're at my house studying. You're definitely not going over to Inuyasha's. I've asked him. This explains it all, and you fit Sailor Mar's description perfectly." Sango rambled on, though she was shushed by Kagome once more.

"Look, you can't come with me-"

"If you don't let me help, then I refuse to be your scapegoat when your mom asks me where you are." Sango's lips curved into a smirk as she peered closely at Kagome, watching as her face faltered. Of course, she wouldn't ever do as such, yet it was a card she had to pull.

"Y-You wouldn't' do that, would you?!" Kagome asked, her eyes becoming as large as saucers.

With that, Sango scowled, her eyes rolling, "Alright, alright..I wouldn't do that to you…" She sulked as she admitted.

A long, lingering silence developed between them as Kagome bit her lower lip. Sure, sometimes she wished she had help, and Sango was good…really good. She could take on anyone, man or woman, and she was quick and precise. Kami, she'd regret this. She swallowed a lump in her throat, "Alright..you can come with me…this once." She stressed the word 'once' as she noticed the excitement that crossed Sango's features.

She immediately latched onto Kagome in a tight hug, "When do we go?!"

Kagome couldn't help the weak smile that touched her lips as she hugged her back, "Tonight, as always…bad things tend to always find me."

Sadly, it was the truth.

Ever since she broke the Jewel her grandpa gave her on her fifteenth birthday, evil seemed to always find her.

She remembered it all like it was yesterday.

Unlike the other girls in her class, she didn't have a big party, she didn't go out, she didn't get a really expensive gift…no….she got a gaudy looking jewel.

Supposedly, the jewel had been guarded by a priestess five-hundred years ago, during the Feudal Era. It was said to be so powerful that it could grant any wish, or so her mom told her. More than likely, it was just some old wife's tale.

Back then, it wasn't anything but a useless trinket, as far as she was concerned.

Kagome's features grew marred with a frown as she recalled the memory- remembering how she envied Sango for having one of the best fifteenth birthday parties in their school's history. Everyone had attended, and so far, no one had been able to top her party. It was expected. Sango's family was wealthy. Her father owned an exterminating company that was one of the best in Tokyo.

It was odd that they were even friends since they came from two very different backgrounds.

Kagome and her family would have never been able to afford such a thing. Ever since her dad passed, her grandpa had to move in with them and they were forced to reopen their shrine for visitation in order to make ends meet. She wasn't lacking anything in particular, but she wanted more for her fifteenth birthday than a relic that had been passed down through their family.

She was ungrateful then, but she had gotten more than she bargained for.

That same night, she and Inuyasha had one of the biggest break ups they had ever experienced. It was probably over his first girlfriend, Kikyo, but she couldn't remember exactly.

The frustrations of it all got to her, and she ended up throwing the Jewel across her room- doing so as hard as she could. It immediately shattered, sending pieces ricocheting about her room with a light show that would shame any fireworks.

She remembered hearing a large screech, and she could only scream and duck under her desk as it all continued. The pieces flew out of her window- shattering it. Glass flew everywhere as her bedroom door flung open wildly.

Her standing mirror's image began to shift and change. It glowed ominously even- the reflection of the room morphed into the silhouette of a woman. A bright light illuminated the room until it blinded Kagome, but when it died down, a woman in armor was in the mirror, and she was pale, deathly so, and sadness seemed to be marred onto her features.

It was Midoriko- the keeper of the Jewel. It was hard to believe, but she had waged war inside of the jewel for thousands of years- attempting to keep the evil inside of it at bay. Her endeavor was now useless since the Jewel was fragmented, but it had to be brought back together.

The Jewel did things to humans. It exaggerated socially unacceptable traits. It turned them into monsters. Greed, envy and gluttony were increased several folds. The Jewel fragments twisted their souls, and these broken individuals could only be healed by a priestess of purifying capabilities.

Kagome became that priestess, and it had been a year since that very incident. Since then, she only gained half the shards back with Midoriko's guidance, but there were many shards left to pursue.

Sometimes, she wanted to quit. She wanted to end the cycle of late nights and having her grade's slip because of it…but she broke the Jewel, and it was her job to make it whole again.

So far, she gained a lot of attention from the police and criminals alike, and sneaking out at night was becoming more difficult.

Being a vigilante wasn't' exactly the best way to capture criminals, at least not accroding toto Tokyo's police force.

Taking the Jewels from possessed humans was also increasingly becoming difficult because of how powerful they had grown. The longer they possessed the shards, the stronger they became. It was a vicious cycle. Not only that, but her mom was growing more concerned about her grades and her constant absences from school. She couldn't' right out and tell her about her –secret-. She felt like she couldn't tell anyone, but it was all becoming stressful. It was what made her admit that she was Sailor Mars to Sango in the first place.

It felt good to have it off her chest…and now she had a side-kick, someone to help.

"Hey, have you seen her before?" Sango asked, gently elbowing Kagome in her side as they walked down the halls. Classes were over, and most people were heading home. Others remained in the halls, hanging around as they caught up with the latest gossip. One, unrecognizable girl with an updo, green pearl earrings, and large, red eyes seemed to be getting quite cozy with Koga, someone who had fallen for Kagome.

It was a relief, Kagome had to admit, to see Koga romancing someone else besides herself, "Nope, not really. She must be a transfer student…" The two continued on, stalking passed the pair, yet Kagome immediately felt as though she had been punched in the gut.

She sensed a Jewel Shard, and upon closer inspection, one single shard hung about the girl's neck, plainly in view. She was wearing it as a necklace…but it did seem to explain the odd feeling she got about her. Kagome quickly grabbed Sango's arm before guiding her around a corner, completely out of sight.

"Something is weird about that girl…I can feel it…" Sango murmured, her brows furrowing as she gazed over at Kagome, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Yeah…it's a Jewel Shard alright…and she's a demon…I can feel it. I wonder where she came from. She wasn't here yesterday, I swear…" She pursed her lips as she gripped the straps of her backpack, "This isn't good. With all of the students here, she can hurt someone…"

"..Not if we get to her first. I heard her say something about detention this evening…We can hang around school until then." Sango suggested, shrugging as she did so.

It wasn't a half-bad plan. If they hung around a bit, they could keep an eye on her, "Sure, but if she doesn't do anything bad, we can't take the Jewel from her…We'll just keep watch…" It was the only thing they could do.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called, causing both girls to glance back at him. Miroku was with him, as Sango and Kagome expected. It wasn't often that the two were apart.

"What are you two doing standing in the middle of the halls?" Miroku asked, an incredulous look on his features.

"None of your business." Sango responded with a soft snort, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Just talking." Kagome chirped, "Besides, what are you two doing here so late? You two are usually out a second after the bell rings."

"Heh, my mom asked me to invite you guys to dinner tonight." His upper lip twitched, "My bastard of an older brother supposedly got a job down this way. He's visiting for a few days…"

"What does he do?" Sango asked, her head tilting.

"He's an Investigator for the police. Went to America and made a shitload. Now he's back. He's supposedly damn good. Dad says he's looking into this Sailor Mar's business…"

Kagome immediately froze then, "…Business?"

"Oh yeah." Miroku added on, nodding his head, "I think I saw that on the news. Our boys in blue are tired of running in circles after this so called "Sailor Mars". Looks like they're seeking outside help."

"Heh, you guys are stupid. You honestly think some girl is running around fighting crime in a miniskirt and heels?" Sango's brow twitched, "Don't believe all of the hype you hear."

"Heh, whatever the case, I'm heading out. We have to pick the bastard up from the airport." Inuyasha leaned in, pressing a kiss to Kagome's lips. She couldn't help becoming red, "Later Kagome!"

"...Yeah, bye." She cleared her throat, trying to keep her voice even. This wasn't good…not good at all. If the police hired a well-known private investigator, then they meant business. They were determined to find her, but she didn't understand why. She was cleaning up the streets better than they ever could. They should have been thanking her.

"Hmph, nevermind them." Sango managed a small smile is Kagome's direction, "I'm sure his brother won't find a thing… You haven't been caught for a whole year. We just have to be extra careful now, but we can talk about it later. That girl is heading for detention though…we should get moving."

**The first chapter is short because I want to see if this story is worth pursuing. Please review!**


End file.
